


Crushes Revealed

by OrangeBulldog



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeBulldog/pseuds/OrangeBulldog
Summary: Some of the Cackles girls cook up a potion to reveal who has a crush on someone, and it has some interesting results. Primarily a Hicsqueak story. First two chapters are tame, last one gives it the Explicit rating.
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. Potion revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Canon compliant through the end of season 2. No Indigo Moon or confinements. Takes place sometime in what would be season 3.

“HOW often?” Hecate said, although she had heard Miss Cackle perfectly.

“Once a week.” Ada replied. “Isn’t it a grand idea? One week our students will go to Miss Pentangle’s for lessons in modern magic, the next week they will come here for lessons in the most traditional magic.”

“It’s really not that far, you know, an easy broomstick ride.” Miss Drill pointed out.

“Quite.” Ada said. “We begin next week. Oh, I know you don’t approve of modern magic, Hecate, but it is the way of the future, and our girls deserve to learn. It will also do them good to interact with other teachers and students.”

\---

That night, Hecate mirrored Pippa. They had been talking, occasionally, since their tentative reconciliation after the Spelling Bee, but they hadn’t spoken in a few weeks.

“I hear we will be seeing more of each other soon.” 

“Oh I did so want to speak to you about it, Ada was insistent that we work out the details before anyone else know. You’re not cross with me, are you darling, you look a bit cross.”

Hecate considered whether she was cross that Pippa hadn’t mentioned it. Perhaps just a little hurt. “I am merely unsure of the educational benefit to my students.”

Educational benefit or not, it absolutely had an effect on their relationship once it began. They got into the habit of sharing their Friday evenings at whichever school they had been at. The students would leave after dinner, with the rest of the faculty, but one of them would usually stay behind well into the evening. Hecate could have sworn last time Ada gave her a wink, which she studiously ignored. She was sure she had no idea what that could mean, she and Pippa were merely old friends getting reacquainted. The girls had to fly back on their brooms, but she and Pippa were easily accomplished enough to transfer between the schools directly, so there was not as much of a rush.

\---

The girls of Cackle’s academy were primarily focused on the social benefit to this new exchange program too.

“They are a COED school!” whispered more than one girl, upon hearing the news. 

The excitement only grew when it was announced that Pentangle’s would be hosting a formal ball, and naturally, they were inviting the students at Cackle’s to join them. A formal ball took on different meaning when there were boys involved – suddenly the idea of dates was a concern. With there being significantly more girls than boys, this started to worry the girls at Cackle’s.

“It’s a spell that reveals the name of a boy who has a crush on you.” Bea grinned. “Heard one of the fourth-years talking about it.” 

“I don’t know if this is a good idea, isn’t it kind of like a foresight spell?” Clarice worried.

“I think it’s okay, because it’s about now, right? It’s a bit complicated though, maybe we should ask your sister to help us, Syb.”

Somehow this ended up spiraling, and about a dozen second and third year girls were crowded into Mildred’s room, with Ethel cautiously hoarding the potion she had carefully made. 

“What if nobody has a crush on us?” Felicity asked quietly. 

“If nobody does right now, it will show you the name of the next person who will.” Mildred answered. 

“Assuming someone is ever going to have a crush on you, Mildred Hubble.” Ethel said, managing to sound very much like HB as she said her classmate’s name. 

The first two girls who sipped the potion saw the names of boys they knew from Miss Pentangle’s. One was pleased, the other less so. But it only took until the third person for the real drama to start. 

“Alice?” Posy, a quiet third-year, read out hesitantly.

“Ooh, I know an Alice at Pentangle’s, you remember, kind of tall, blond hair?”

“But she’s a girl!” Posy said, disappointed.

“You DO know girls can like other girls?” Felicity said haughtily.

“Well they shouldn’t. My mum says it should be against the Code.” Ethel said rudely.

“I know they can, but I don’t fancy girls.” Posy pointed out glumly.

“Well she must. Don’t worry, it’s not like it says this is the only person who will ever like you.” Mildred assured her.

A few more girls took their turns, then it was Sybil’s turn. 

“C-Clarice.”

Clarice, who was sitting next to Sybil, went white as a sheet. “What? I don’t. I mean, I’m not. I don’t…” she trailed off. Did she? She hadn’t had a crush on a boy yet, but she figured she was still young. 

Everyone was staring at her. She got up and ran out of the room. 

“I can’t believe it, she is such a talented witch. How could she be queer?” Ethel said unkindly.

“Ethel! That’s not nice.” Felicity called her out. But some of the other girls looked like they agreed with the older Hallow. Sybil, for her part, still looked shocked. 

\---

“Come on, Sybil, mother wouldn’t want you sitting with a dyke like her.” Ethel said, pulling her sister’s arm. “Come sit with us.”  
HB was walking past the table as this occurred.

“Ethel Hallow.” Her voice rang out throughout the room. 

“Y-yes, Miss Hardbroom?”

“I hope you have some explanation as to why I just heard a vile slur come out of your mouth.”

“Well because it’s true, Miss Hardbroom. Clarice is queer and she’s got a crush on my sister, and I don’t want her anywhere nearby.”

“I don’t even..” Clarice tried to speak up, tears in her eyes.

“She’s my FRIEND” Sybil said at the same time. 

“You see it was a spell” Bea tried to help.

“SILENCE!” Hecate boomed. “Ethel Hallow, detention for a week. You three, see me during your next free period.” She indicated the trio of second years. She gave them all a glare before continuing on to take her seat at the teacher’s table.

“You know, I’ve heard more talk about girls being gay in the past two weeks than I ever remember.” Dimity said as Hecate took her seat. “Funny how exposing them to boys occasionally seems to have brought this on.”

“One of them mentioned a spell. No doubt something to do with this.” HB grumbled. “Modern magic indeed.”

“Hecate, there’s nothing inappropriate about two witches together.” Dimity said tentatively.

Hecate’s eyes flared. “I did not say there was, Miss Drill.”

“Okay, just thought, er, I was making sure we were all in agreement.” The other teachers all nodded. “I have been thinking of asking Minerva Moonshine out, myself.” She continued. “It’s so hard to meet people with our jobs, it’s been nice getting to know the staff at Pentangles.”

“Is that the spell science teacher at Pentangles? She does seem like a nice one.” Ada commented.

“Remember Teresa and Katie, graduated a few years ago? They were always so cute. I heard they had a baby.” Miss Bat said somewhat abruptly.

“Teresa and Katie graduated nearly fifteen years ago, and that baby is due to apply here next year, actually, and another one in a few years.” Ada said with a smile. 

“Oh! How time does fly.” 

\---

“Ten pages on the history of gay rights in the witching community.” Hecate said, materializing a stack of books on Ethel’s desk.

“But Miss Hardbroom, surely a traditional witch like yourself doesn’t support such…modern ideas. Witches and wizards complement each other, it’s unnatural otherwise.”

Hecate leaned down over her pupil. “I do not know what hate-filled bigotry your parents have been teaching you, Miss Hallow, but in this school we accept everyone for who they are. You are in fact completely wrong about my views on this subject, and hopefully one day will come to realize how wrong yours are. I cannot necessarily change your mind, but I can expose you to different ideas on the subject. And I can make you act kindly to every student in this school, including the gay ones. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Miss Hardbroom.” Ethel deflated.

“Excellent. Now get to work, I have work of my own to do.”

\---

“Well you see, Miss Hardbroom, everyone was wondering how to tell if a boy liked them, and I found this potion, it tells you the name of someone who has a crush on you, or the next person who will. So we all took it, you see, and when Sybil did, well, it said Clarice.”

“But I don’t, Miss Hardbroom, I don’t have a crush on anyone.” Clarice insisted. 

“I see. And did anyone else’s name appear, that I should be worried about being bullied for this?”

Bea shook her head. “Not here, anyway. A girl at Pentangle’s likes Posy, seems. Posy doesn’t like her, though.”

Hecate studied them. “And this potion, is it gone?”

The three girls looked at each other. 

“Well?” Her eyes bulged out, irritated at the girls’ evasiveness.

“There’s some left, we were going to let some of our friends at Pentangle’s use it, but after all this fuss we weren’t sure.” Sybil admitted.

“Sybil, go and fetch it. Bea, you are excused. Clarice, stay here a moment.”

Sybil and Bea left, leaving Clarice looking terrified.

“Miss Hardbroom I swear, I don’t know why it said that.”

“Clarice, it seems the potion may have exposed something you were not yet aware of yourself. I am dreadfully sorry for that, because everyone deserves to find out their interests in their own time, and more importantly, come out on their own terms. I am sorry your friends’ antics have stolen that from you.”

Clarice looked down. “I don’t think I’ve had a crush on anyone yet.”

“That is completely normal. But Clarice, you need to know, if it is witches you fall in love with, or if you like both witches and wizards…that is all right.”

Clarice looked up at her, tears in her eyes. “But Miss Hardbroom, I don’t know any witches who like other witches. And everyone is being so mean.” 

Hecate took a deep breath. “You do, in fact, know at least one witch who likes other witches. Me. I would appreciate if you did not spread this knowledge around, however. It’s not that I am ashamed, but I do not like students gossiping about any aspects of my personal life.”

“You do?” Clarice looked at her with wide eyes.

Hecate nodded. “I do. Always have. I won’t lie to you, it hasn’t always been easy. If you ever need to talk, I am here. And if anyone else calls you names, or anything else, you let me know. I have my eye on Ethel Hallow. What she said was unacceptable and will not be tolerated.”

“Okay. Miss Hardbroom?”

“Yes, Clarice?”

“Can I um, tell Sybil and Bea? If they promise not to tell anyone? Only I’m not good at keeping secrets from them.”

Hecate sighed. “Yes, I suppose so. Do try not to tell the whole school, Clarice.”

“I won’t Miss Hardbroom. Thank you Miss Hardbroom!”

Sybil came bursting back in at that moment, with a large vial of potion. She handed it to Hecate and then the girls scampered out of the classroom.


	2. Thirty years in the making

That evening, Hecate mirrored Pippa.

“You should know there’s been a potion causing quite the stir around Cackle’s. I expect it will affect your school soon. It shows the name of someone who is romantically interested.”

Pippa smiled. “Oh, I can see how that would cause a stir.”

“In many ways. Though the main issue at the moment is that a few girls saw a witch’s name. Some of our students are…less than accepting, which is perhaps to be expected but disappointing nonetheless. I have been told one of the names was one of your girls, so you may want to be prepared. I assume that your school does not tolerate bigotry of this sort?”

“With a gay headmistress, I should hope not.” Pippa said calmly.

Hecate blinked. “A…”

“Surely you knew, Hecate?” Pippa cocked her head to one side. “I always thought…well, I thought maybe it was part of why you stopped talking to me. That you noticed, and did not approve.”

“I…did not know. And I hope you know I do not feel that way. That…was not why. At…all.” She got out.

“Very good to know. Well, thank you for alerting me. I’ll let my staff know. I assume you have banned the potion?”

Hecate nodded. “I confiscated what was left, with heavy threats if they should make more. But what is now known, cannot be unknown. I do wish these girls would think before they act.”

Pippa smiled. “Has it been so long that you don’t recall being young and acting recklessly?”

Hecate sniffed. “I hardly recall doing anything like this. One poor girl didn’t even know herself, yet. She’s only a second-year. That’s hardly how one should find out.”

Pippa’s face went serious. “No, it certainly is not.”

\---

That Friday night, Pippa joined Hecate in her room for their normal Friday chat, but the taller witch seemed nervous as she opened her door and let her in. She’d barely seen Hecate all day, but she’d been acting strangely. She hoped it wasn’t because of her recent revelation about her sexuality. 

“Is everything all right, Hiccup?”

Hecate took a deep breath. She had decided to do this. She was a formidable witch, she could do this.

“I considered taking some of that potion, you know. After we spoke last time.”

Pippa’s eyes widened. “The one the girls made? A potion to do with matters of the heart? That’s not like you, Hecate.”

She nodded. “I know. I didn’t, of course. But it made me think…if I was willing to even consider it, I should be willing to do something braver.” 

Pippa just waited.

“All those years ago, Pippa, I had realized I was…gay.” Even now, she’d only spoken that word out loud about herself a handful of times, and it was still difficult. “I realized…that I was in love with you. It’s why I pushed you away. I couldn’t possibly imagine someone like you liking me. I was sure you were going to go meet a handsome wizard, get married, and live happily ever after. But…you didn’t. I heard whispers over the years. About you and other witches. I couldn’t believe it, at first. But then we reconnected and…then you…well I started wondering if maybe I had been wrong, all those years ago.”

“The whispers were probably true, for what it’s worth. I tried dating a few wizards early on, it was very obvious that wasn’t going to work. After that I only ever dated witches. None that lasted long, though.” Pippa admitted. “None worth really coming out for, fully, given my ambitions. Though most everyone I am close to knows, including my staff and family.”

Hecate looked at her.

“If I had drunk that potion…” she asked quietly.

“You would have seen my name, Hiccup. You would always have seen my name.” Pippa stepped towards her.

Hecate could have sworn her heart stopped beating for a second, as ridiculous as that sounded. She took a step closer to Pippa. 

“Even after…all this time? After everything I did?”

Pippa nodded. “I did try, you know. To stop loving you. There were periods where I thought of you less. But all of it came rushing back when I saw you again.”  
Hecate took another step, reached out her hand to Pippa’s cheek. The other witch leaned slightly into the caress, and closed her eyes briefly. She reached out her own hands, resting them gently on Hecate’s waist. She pulled her ever so slightly closer, and finally the taller witch dipped her head, stepped the last step to bring them together, and captured her lips in a kiss thirty years in the making. 

Hecate’s lips were warm and soft against her own, and Pippa almost moaned in pleasure. She opened her lips, inviting it to deepen. Hecate pushed her back slightly, and suddenly a sofa appeared behind her. She allowed herself to be pressed backwards onto it, Hecate following, their lips never separating. It was only when her hands crept up, sliding along Hecate’s still clothed breasts, that the darker witch pulled back slightly.

“Pippa I…I do want…but I’m not as experienced as you, and I think I need to go slowly.”

Pippa slid her hands along Hecate’s hair, still in its bun but starting to escape. “Of course, darling. I’ve waited thirty years, I can go as slow as you need.”

Hecate slowly sat up, and disentangled their bodies, but moved so they were still sitting quite close. She interlaced her fingers with Pippa’s. “It won’t be too long. I promise.” She brought their linked hands to her lips and gently kissed Pippa’s fingers. The blonde witch sighed. “I daresay we should find something else to occupy us, or else I’m going to have a hard time with you doing that, darling.” 

Pippa stayed later than normal that night, cuddled into Hecate’s embrace as she read a book out loud. Hecate had suggested it as something to do, and it was far more enjoyable than she’d first imagined. But she struggled to conceal a yawn, and Hecate set the book down. 

“I suppose you should be going.”

“I should.” She made no real move to do so.

“I would ask you to stay, but it might cause…questions I’m not sure we are ready for.”

“It would also be very hard to keep my hands off you.” Pippa pointed out. Hecate blushed. She sighed, and pushed herself up. She pulled the other witch up too, bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss. “I’ll mirror you tomorrow, love.” 

“Goodnight, Pippa.” Hecate said, before the blonde witch disappeared for the night. 

She got herself ready for bed quickly, and slid under her covers. Had that evening really just happened? Pippa returned her feelings. Loved her. She had never quite given up hope, but had thought there was a better than average chance that confessing her feelings tonight was going to lead back to an estrangement. How glad she was that she had gotten up the courage. 

Pippa also lay in bed thinking of the other witch. She wanted to take her on a proper date, now that feelings were out in the open. But Hecate was so private. She started running through possibilities in her mind.

\---

The next afternoon, after checking via maglet that Hecate was free (she had been grading papers, but that could absolutely wait), she mirrored her. She left her hair free around her face and smiled at the look on Hecate’s face upon seeing her. How could she have not been sure before? The woman could not conceal her feelings. 

“Hello darling. How are the papers?”

Hecate screwed her face up. “You don’t teach anymore, so you may have forgotten, but twelve-year-olds are horrific writers.”

“I’m sure they’re much better by the time you are done with them.” Pippa assured her. It was in fact true, Hecate had to admit that their graduates could write a passable essay.

“How is your day going?”

“Better now.” Pippa said cheekily, loving the blush that rose on Hecate’s face. “Oh, nothing too exciting. A few meetings with parents, dealing with some troublemakers, the usual.” She took a breath. “I was wondering if tomorrow, you would be free to go on a date with me.”

Hecate stiffened a bit. “A…date? Out? With…people?”

Pippa smiled. “I was thinking more like a walk in the botanical gardens. Minimal people. We could even go to an Ordinary one and keep ourselves cloaked, if you’d like. But somewhere outside our schools, we do so rarely get to do that.”

Hecate considered. She wasn’t ready to see someone she knew, yet. Not with this so new. “There are some lovely Ordinary gardens in the next town over, I’ve heard.”

Pippa’s face lit up, and Hecate knew she would soon be doing anything this woman wanted, to get that reaction.

“Lovely. Can I come pick you up? Say, three?”

“That would be acceptable.”

\---

Hecate began mildly freaking out at approximately 1 pm. She wasn’t exactly sure what to wear. Her normal dress seemed too formal, but she didn’t have much else. She finally found a long flowing skirt and a separate top, that she didn’t remember why she had. Both were dark, of course, but there was some color in the top at least. She agonized over her hair, trying out various hairdos with flicks of her wrist, before settling on one with most of it down. Pippa always did like her hair down. At exactly three, there was a knock on her door. She opened it to find the other witch in what could best be described as a sundress, holding a broom. Her legs and arms were bare, her hair was down, making her appear far younger than Hecate knew her to be. 

“You look beautiful.” She breathed out. 

Pippa’s eyes were traveling up and down her body too, and she felt self-conscious until she realized it was appreciative. “So do you.” Pippa took her hand and indicated the broom. “Shall we?”

They transported up to the roof to take off, to avoid distractions with any students. Hecate had mentioned to Ada that she would be off campus for the afternoon. The older witch had agreed at once, as Hecate almost never asked for time off.

Pippa climbed onto the broom first. “It’s been so long since we rode together, Hec.”

Hecate sat down behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist. “I’ve missed it.”

It was a short ride to the gardens she’d suggested, and Pippa left the broom by a tree. She slid her hand into Hecate’s. “This is beautiful.”

They walked for a time, talking about everything and nothing, before more serious subjects came up. Hecate saw a bench and walked them over to sit down.

“I should explain…last night.” She started.

“You don’t have to explain. It’s okay. I’m not in a rush.” She paused, not wanting Hecate to think she wasn’t attracted to her. “I mean, to be clear, I would love to ravish you right here on this grass, but I love you, and I can wait.” She clarified.

Hecate blushed. The things this woman said and what that did to her. 

“It’s only…I haven’t. Ever.” She looked down, embarrassed. 

“Haven’t… had sex?” Pippa pushed slightly. Hecate nodded. “How about other things?” she asked curiously.

“I have been kissed, yes. Dated, I supposed. For a brief time.” She looked off into the distance, finding it easier to talk about this without looking Pippa in the eye. “I threw myself into my studies after…well after you, after us, and I didn’t have time for things I saw as frivolous. Nearing the end of college, though, I did meet someone. She was a little like you, I supposed. Pushy.” She smiled wryly, and glanced a look at Pippa, who wasn’t looking upset, so she continued. “She pursued me, and I let her. A little. She got irritated with my priorities, and with the fact that I wasn’t ready to come out, or do more than kiss. She broke up with me after only a few weeks, and then I got the job at Cackle’s, and I suppose I just don’t go out of my way to meet adults. I didn’t really purposefully not date, I just…”

“Didn’t try to.” Pippa said softly. Hecate nodded.

“And now…Pippa, we’re middle aged. I don’t know how to begin.”

Pippa’s thumb stroked the back of her hand.

“If it makes you feel better – I’m not as experienced as you seem to think. Especially not recently. Like you, working in a school has put a damper on things. I did date more in college and shortly after. I did have sex, but only with two witches. They were the only ones I dated long enough to feel comfortable with. I know people think of me as this silly, frivolous witch – don’t disagree, you know they do – and sometimes I think they assume that means I will fall into bed with anyone who asks. Certainly many wizards have tried.” She scrunched her nose. “Just to be clear, they’ve always failed.”

She gazed off into the distance too. “I think…the first time was hard. This sounds silly, but I think I felt like I was cheating on you, though we’d never been together. I wished it had been you. We broke up shortly after that, I think she could tell my heart wasn’t in it. I’m sorry that you didn’t get to experience it sooner, but a small part of me is rather happy that it can still be me. Is that horrid?”

Hecate’s eyes watered a little. “I do so want it to be you. I always have.” She leaned in and kissed Pippa gently. “Always have.”

They sat in companionable silence for a long while. Pippa slid closer, put her head on Hecate’s shoulder, and played with the strands of dark hair falling down to her waist.

“I love your hair down, darling.”

Hecate smiled. “I know you do.”


	3. The ball

“I want to go to the ball. Together, I mean.” Hecate said abruptly one night the next week. They were playing chess, not even talking about the ball. Pippa had started coming over most nights, only transferring back to sleep. Their physical relationship had not yet progressed to sex, but it was getting closer, with hands straying further and further afield, and kissing getting more and more heated. Hecate felt like she was nearly ready.

“Openly? To the students and everyone?” Pippa asked curiously. The ball was only a few days away. She had assumed Hecate was not going to be ready to be so open. But the darker witch nodded.

“I’m nearing fifty years old, Pippa, it feels silly to be so concerned. I know my colleagues are supportive, and my students should see that we are not ashamed. Imagine what it might have done for us if we had seen two witches unashamed to be together when we were in school.” 

Pippa leaned in and kissed her gently. “That is very true, and I love that you care for them so much. It is still something you do not need to do lightly.”

“I think I need to do it for myself, too, Pipsqueak. I have been so afraid, so ashamed, for so many years. It kept me from you. It kept me from love. I am a strong witch and I can do this. If it’s all right with you, of course.”

“I would like nothing more, darling.”

\---

So despite it being one of the most uncomfortable things she thought she might ever do, she found herself walking into the hall holding Pippa’s hand. She was wearing a dark purple dress that although tasteful, showed more of her arms and back than she was really comfortable with. It had been worth it when she’d seen the look on Pippa’s face. She had too much hair to really leave it down, but it was in a less severe updo than its usual tight bun. Pippa was wearing purple as well, a much lighter shade, and her shorter hair was mostly down. Her strapless dress showed more skin than Hecate thought was strictly reasonable for a headmistress, but she had to admit she was hardly complaining. 

Most of the girls didn’t really notice them come in, but Hecate saw a few eyes widen. Mildred Hubble and Felicity Foxglove seemed especially giddy to see them. Clarice Twigg grinned from ear to ear. Ethel Hallow’s eyes widened, but she wisely seemed to be keeping her thoughts to herself. 

Hecate belatedly realized she probably should have spoken to her colleagues about this ahead of time, but as they walked towards where the teachers were congregated near the snacks, she saw nothing but acceptance on their faces. Ada in particular was smiling like she had known for awhile.

“Well met, Miss Pentangle. Hecate.” 

“Oh do call me Pippa, please.” 

Ada inclined her head. “Only if you call me Ada, of course. I dare say you both look lovely. And happy.” She added almost as an afterthought.

“Thank you, Ada. We are, thank you.”

Hecate just gripped her hand tightly and smiled thinly. She did feel so exposed, everyone knowing her personal business, but there was the benefit of letting Pippa handle the pleasantries so she didn’t have to. She stepped slightly away to grab them both cups of punch, sniffing it slightly first to make sure no young witches had spiked it with anything idiotic. 

Pippa was having an animated conversation with Ada about something involving selection procedures, and she contented herself just to stand next to her girlfriend and sip the punch, which was surprisingly tasty. She looked around the room. After all the fuss about dates, it certainly appeared to her that few of the students had them. Most were standing in awkward clumps, a few dancing in groups, especially the younger classes. The few straight couples she saw mostly looked awkward, like they’d rather be with their friends anyway. She rolled her eyes internally. They were so young. Suddenly she realized Pippa was talking to her.

“Hmm?”

“I was just saying I love this song. Will you dance with me?”

Hecate’s eyes widened just a bit.

Dimity Drill, who had just joined them, laughed.

Hecate turned wide eyes on the younger witch. “And just why is that so funny?”

Dimity swallowed. “Er, you just don’t seem like the dancing type, is all.”

The combination of wanting to prove her wrong, as well as seeing the look in her girlfriend’s eye, caused Hecate to make a decision she thought she would likely regret later but didn’t care at the moment. She took Pippa’s cup out of her hand, set them both down on the table, and took the blonde witch’s hand, pulling her out onto the dance floor. 

The song was upbeat, but the way she held Pippa in her arms, and the way she looked at her, didn’t leave much doubt that they were not just two friends dancing together. She twirled Pippa around, remembering how much fun she had always had dancing. 

“Holy bat balls, did I miss something? Are they TOGETHER? Also, HB can dance?” Dimity asked.

Ada smiled. “It would appear so, yes. Do be kind about it, Dimity, Hecate is far more fragile about these sorts of things than you might think. I believe it took a lot of courage for her to show this side of herself to us.”

A few songs in, the beat changed to a slower song. Hecate barely hesitated, pulling Pippa towards her, her left hand on the small of her back, very little space between their bodies.

“Have I mentioned how very proud I am of you?” Pippa breathed, putting her hand on Hecate’s shoulder. “I know this must be hard for you but I’m so very happy.”

“It’s not as hard as I thought, actually.” Hecate admitted. “The benefits are great.”  
Something caught Pippa’s eye.

“Hiccup, the girl who was outed, did you say it was that bright little second year, Clarice?”

“Mm, yes, why?”

Pippa shifted their position slightly. “Because I think one of my girls is asking her to dance.”

Hecate glanced over. Indeed, there was a blushing Pentangle’s girl talking to Clarice, and she watched as the two walked out onto the dance floor. Both looked around, seeing all the boy-girl couples with the girls’ arms around the boys’ necks, and looked momentarily flummoxed. Clarice looked over at her potions teacher, and Hecate caught her eye. She looked over at where her right hand was holding Pippa’s left, and quirked her eyebrow at her young student. Clarice gave her a grateful grin before shyly taking her partner’s hand and then cautiously putting her other hand on her waist. 

“Hecate Hardbroom, you are adorable.” Pippa said, having watched the interaction.

Hecate rolled her eyes a little. “They’re so inept, they do need someone to guide them. I must say, though, young Clarice reminds me a little of myself.”

Pippa grinned. “That’s funny, because Martha, the girl she’s dancing with, reminds me a little of me.”

\---

“They are so cute.” Martha said, looking over at the teachers. 

“I know.” Clarice agreed. “Miss Hardbroom has been much nicer lately too. She’s always a good teacher, but she seems happier.”

“I heard that they have been in love since they were like, our age, but they got in some big fight and haven’t spoken for years.” Martha said. “But they found each other again and they’re still in love.”

“That’s so romantic.” Clarice sighed. “Sad, but romantic.”

They danced in silence for a moment, mostly swaying to the music.

“I hope this is okay.” Martha blurted suddenly. “I’m not really sure yet, if I like witches or what, but I’m pretty sure I do, and I heard you might too, and I think you’re really cute and so smart.” She blushed again.

So did Clarice. “I don’t really know yet either. But this is nice.” She paused. “Nicer than dancing with a boy, I think.”

“Me too.” Martha grinned. “Maybe we could um, study together sometime, or something?”

\---

The slow song ended, and Hecate, making a decision, quite deliberately leaned in and kissed Pippa lightly on the lips before releasing her. “Shall we go get another drink? All this dancing is making me thirsty.” She tried to sound casual, but Pippa knew how hard that must have been. She slid her hand back into Hecate’s and squeezed it as they walked back to join the other teachers. Dimity Drill had a look of astonishment on her face.

“Yes, Pippa and I are together. One comment out of you, Miss Drill, and I’ll turn you into a broomstick.” She said calmly, picking up the cups she had left earlier.

\---

They danced a few times, both together, and as part of larger group dances. Pippa hid a smile when, upon a dance occurring where rings of dancers held hands and moved about, a number of Cackle’s students rushed to hold hands with Hecate. Mildred Hubble won the rush, much to the clear consternation of Felicity Foxglove and a number of other girls, who had to console themselves with being close. She found herself holding the hand of young Martha, whose other hand was held by Clarice. These two were just so adorable, she thought.

\---

“Do you remember this song? We learned the Full Moon Fandango to it.” Pippa murmured in Hecate’s ear. “Do you suppose we could still muddle through?”

Hecate took her hand again. Did she remember this dance? It was only her favorite from when they were young. Stepping back out onto the dance floor, she began the choreographed series of steps to the old dance. She felt eyes on them, as a few girls picked up that it must be a folk dance, and were starting to tentatively copy them. Ada was also watching. After assuring herself that both teachers remembered the dance, she gently interrupted.

“It seems some of our girls might like to learn. Do you think you might teach them?”

Pippa looked at Hecate, who seemed okay with it. “Perhaps we could stop the music, and teach them the moves?” Ada smiled, and went to make that happen.

If there was one thing she was comfortable with, it was teaching, so Hecate was actually quite comfortable with this, but she let Pippa take the lead.

“Everyone, gather round.” The headmistress said, quickly getting everyone’s attention. “As some of you may know, there are many old folk dances for certain occasions, many of which are rarely learned anymore. The song that was playing just now can be an accompaniment to one called “Full Moon Fandango.” This is traditionally a dance done by two witches, performed, as you may have guessed, at the full moon. Since we are a modern group, however, boys may participate, and couples may be of any combination. This dance does not have a “leader” like many dances originally intended for one wizard and one witch, but instead the dancers mirror each other’s movements. If anyone who would like to learn would find a partner and a bit of space, Miss Hardbroom and I will show you how it’s done.”

Students scrambled to find partners. Hecate noticed that a number of the boys chose not to participate, so most of the couples were pairs of witches. Clarice and young Martha were lined up together, along with Mildred and Felicity, and Maud and Enid. Ethel had grabbed her younger sister, and Hecate wondered if she wanted to learn because it was traditional, but wanted to make sure nobody thought it was the least bit gay. That girl. She also noticed that Diminy Drill was paired up with Minerva Moonshine. 

“Do you want to explain the steps?” Pippa asked her softly. “You are better at this than me.” 

Hecate knew she wasn’t wrong, so she began walking the girls through the steps. It wasn’t an especially complicated dance, only lasting for a short time before repeating. It had been her favorite because it was the one where you were expected to dance with a witch, not a wizard. When done with a full coven, you might switch partners every time the pattern restarted, but it could also be done with a single partner. Once she was sure the students had the basic idea, Ada had the music turned back on. 

The rest of the ball passed rather uneventfully. Hecate even chatted with a few of the Pentangle’s staff. She had to admit, Pippa had done a good job. Their potions teacher was of course not as good as her, but she was quite good. And she would never say so, but their chanting and spell science instructors were rather more accomplished than Cackle’s. 

\---

All of the Cackle’s girls were staying over at Pentangle’s due to the late night. Hecate had been given a room, but she was fairly confident that nobody was going to expect it to have been used, after tonight. After ensuring that all of their charges were where they were supposed to be, Pippa and Hecate finally got back to Pippa’s room.

“That was a lovely night, love.” Pippa said, stepping into Hecate’s personal space to give her a deeper kiss than she could have earlier. “And may I say again how lovely you look in that dress.”

“Do you think you might like to see what I look like out of it?” Hecate said, almost immediately regretting how cliché that sounded. But luckily for her, Pippa thought it was adorable. 

“Oh, I very much would, but only if you want to, Hiccup.”

“I want to. Take me to bed, Pippa.” 

Pippa grinned. “Trust me on this, then, no magic to get clothes off. Not tonight.” She moved behind Hecate and started with her hair. Gently finding all the pins holding it up, she slowly released it, running her hands through it as curls came down. “I do so love your hair down.” She pulled the zipper of the dress down, then moved back around, her hand on Hecate’s waist as she did so, seeing her girlfriend’s eyes close momentarily. Ever so slowly she slid the dress down, leaving Hecate in just lingerie. 

Pink lingerie. 

She met Hecate’s eyes. “Did you get this just for me?” 

Hecate nodded mutely. She could barely form words, with Pippa’s hand trailing over her bra. 

“I love it. I love you. I love that you were thinking about me when you put this on, thinking that I would see it.” She tugged them towards the bed. 

“Can I…” Hecate’s hands hovered over her dress, a little unsure. Pippa turned in her arms to make it easier. Finding a zipper on the side, she slowly slid it down, letting the dress pool at Pippa’s feet. No sooner had she done that than Pippa pressed her back onto the bed, climbing on top of her. 

“If there’s anything…if you feel even a little uncomfortable you tell me, okay? This should only feel good.”

“Oh it feels good.” Hecate got out. “So. Good.”

Pippa grinned. “Okay. But I mean it. I won’t be hurt.” She met Hecate’s eyes, very serious. Hecate made a note to ask about this later – it seemed a little too close to home, and she very much hoped she wasn’t reading into this that someone hadn’t treated Pippa well.

“For you too, of course.” Was all she responded right now. Pippa nodded. “Of course. I trust you.”

Then the blonde witch’s lips were on the swell of her breast, and with a flick of her wrist, Hecate felt the bra unsnap.

“Thought you said no magic.”

“Well, I meant not just disappearing. Too anticlimactic. Unhooking is okay.” She amended.

Hecate reached up and unhooked Pippa’s bra with one hand, letting the strapless item fall and flicking it to the side. “But I practiced that.” She said with a smirk. 

Pippa laughed out loud, but Hecate knew she wasn’t laughing at her. “I love you, so much, Hecate Hardbroom.” She kissed Hecate’s nose lightly, then sat up slightly and slid Hecate’s bra off as well. 

Hecate was momentarily distracted by the sudden appearance of Pippa’s breasts, but then Pippa was leaning down and kissing her, and oh, their bare chests coming together was almost more than she could take. Pippa started moving down, kissing her neck, her collarbone. Taking her nipple into her mouth. Hecate could feel Pippa’s heat where she was straddling her, could feel her nipples pressing against her own stomach, and her hips started pressing up of their own accord. She felt Pippa smile against her skin. 

“Bit eager, are we?” 

She slid her hand down between Hecate’s legs. For now she kept it over her underwear, but the feeling of her fingers there still caused a moan to escape the other witch’s mouth. She moved down along Hecate’s body and pulled the underwear down, pressing light kisses on her skin as she dragged the fabric down. Once she was rid of the article, she worked her way back up, pausing to kiss far more of Hecate’s inner thighs than she thought honestly necessary.

“Pippa, I…”

Just as she felt she might explode if Pippa didn’t touch her soon, she felt her tongue. Her mouth. Another gasp escaped her lips. Pippa’s tongue explored up and down, circling her clit, dipping slightly inside. She felt fingers join her mouth.

“Can I..I want to, but I don’t know if you-"

“Please. Everything. I want all of you.” Hecate breathed out.

Pippa slid first one finger, then two inside. Her tongue didn’t stop its caresses. All too soon, Hecate felt her orgasm swelling, felt herself squeezing around Pippa’s fingers. By the time she fully came down, somehow Pippa was curled up along her side, her fingers still gently coaxing out every drop of pleasure. 

Without warning, Hecate suddenly burst into tears.

“Darling, oh, did I, I’m sorry…” Pippa was instantly concerned.

Hecate shook her head slightly. “It’s not…it’s good, I think. Not entirely, partly it’s that it’s so frustrating it took us this long, we could have had this years ago? Also just…I love you, so much, it’s a little overwhelming. But good, I promise.”

Pippa understood. She gently kissed Hecate’s face, kissing away the tears. “I know, love. We’re both too stubborn for our own good. But we are here now and that’s what counts.”

Hecate turned in her arms slightly to face her. “I want to…I’m not sure how but…”

“Hecate Hardbroom, you are brilliant, I am confident you will figure it out.” Pippa said with a smile. She rolled onto her back, pulling Hecate on top of her. “I promise, whatever you do, if it’s done with the love I see on your face right now, it will be wonderful.”

Hecate blushed, her long hair falling in her face. One of her legs slid between Pippa’s, and she was reminded that the other witch was still wearing underwear. Fighting the urge to simply magic it away, she slowly moved down and slid it off, revealing blonde curls glistening in the dim light. She moved back up, bringing her hand and mouth to Pippa’s chest, rolling a nipple between her fingers, feeling it harden and her chest press upwards into the touch. She kept her mouth where it was, but let her hand trail down between Pippa’s legs, hesitating only slightly before sliding her fingers through the wetness she found there. Her fingers traced Pippa’s entrance.

“Please, Hiccup.” The other witch breathed out. 

Gently she slid two fingers inside, marveling at the way Pippa felt this way. She felt like she was almost part of the other witch. Pippa was moving with her, pressing down to meet her. She could feel her own arousal growing again just from feeling what she was doing to her girlfriend. She released Pippa’s breast and moved her mouth up, to her neck. As she felt her walls fluttering and squeezing around her fingers, Pippa grabbed her head and pulled her into a kiss. Their tongues slid against one another until the blonde witch’s head pulled back unconsciously, gasping, as her body went rigid. “Oh HECATE.” She breathed, saying the name in an almost reverent way, as she came down from her high. Hecate gently slid her fingers out but didn’t disentangle their bodies at all. Her fingers started absentmindedly tracing patterns on Pippa’s exposed skin.

Pippa’s hand made its way into her hair, gently playing with the strands almost like she had when they were teenagers. 

“I love you.” They both said, almost simultaneously.


End file.
